El pederasta que leia a Poe
by kitsune96
Summary: Es interesante pensar que, hace menos de un año, yo creí que mi vida apenas estaba aflorando, sin embargo, en este momento está a punto de terminar por mi propia mano...y eso que solo tengo 25 años. Ustedes, claro, se estarán preguntando por que...supongo que merece la pena...si, vale la pena que todos sepan respecto a mí y mi ángel... UA


Esto es un AU, SoulXMaka e incluye pedofilia (relación profesor-alumna) y una leve referencia a la necrofilia (no explícitamente) pero si no te gusta te recomiendo que no lo leas.

También posee una gran cantidad de referencias a las obras de Edgar Allan Poe (mi ídolo) que son:

-el entierro prematuro: un cuento sobre casos de gente que ha sido enterrada viva

-Annabel Lee: una mujer que aparece en un cuento con el mismo nombre, caracterizada por tener unos preciosos ojos negros

-las narraciones extraordinarias es una recopilación de cuentos de Poe

-el pozo y el péndulo: el relato de un hombre atrapado por la inquisición

-hop-frog (cuento): un bufón con el mismo nombre que el relato asesina quemando vivo a un rey y a sus consejeros luego de que el monarca golpee a su mejor amiga (la que intento defenderlo)

-Berenice, Elena y Morella: todas catalogadas como mujeres hermosas, la del medio sale en un poema llamado "A Elena" y las otras dos en cuentos con el mismo nombre

-el gato negro: este lo goglean porque explicarlo sería complicado

* * *

Es interesante pensar que, hace menos de un año, yo creí que mi vida apenas estaba aflorando, sin embargo, en este momento está a punto de terminar por mi propia mano...y eso que solo tengo 25 años. Ustedes, claro, se estarán preguntando por que...supongo que merece la pena...si, vale la pena que todos sepan respecto a mí y mi ángel.

En marzo de ese año, el 20 si quiero ser preciso, yo estaba, impaciente, sentado en la parada de buses, esperando aquel que me llevaría a mi primer día de trabajo como profesor.

Esa mañana, yo iba leyendo _Las narraciones extraordinarias_, admito que no me gusta leer, pero Poe es fue y siempre será mi escritor favorito. No llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado cuando sentí a alguien en mi hombro, no se movía ni me decía nada, pero cuando voltee la página de _El pozo y el péndulo_, me detuvo colocando su mano sobre la hoja, pasados algunos segundos más, la retiro. Me di la vuelta y me topé con los ojos mas verdes y brillantes que había visto en mi vida...

Y por algún motivo, la palabra _ángel_ llego apareció en mi mente

-lamento haberlo molestado- me dijo formalmente, yo recién caía en que aquella joven no podía pasar de los 14 años

-no importa- quería dejar de mirarla, ya estaba lo bastante grandecito como para que una mocosa me llamara la atención

-¿le gusta Poe?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-si- le contesté, ella sonrió

-¿a leído _hop-frog?- _me pregunto

-si...la frase _yo soy el bufón y esta es mi última bufonada _es cool, esos tipos se lo merecían-

-veo que tenemos gustos similares, señor...-

-llámame Soul, señor me hace sentir viejo y suena poco cool, por cierto niña, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-dieciséis-

-creí que eras menor- admití, ella inflo los mofletes...se veía adorable

-solo aun no termino de crecer- me dijo con autosuficiencia

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté

-Maka- el aquel momento llegó el bus, nos sorprendimos cuando nos subimos juntos

-oye, Soul, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-tengo veinticinco-

-¿vas a trabajar?

-si, hoy empiezo como profesor en el Shibusen- ella me miró algo sorprendida

-en ese caso, un placer conocerlo, Soul-sensei- me dijo...

Yo sentí como todo mi mundo se iba al carajo...

No era que pensara hacerle algo, pero creí que, al menos, podríamos ser amigos...

Ahora resultaba que aquella joven era una de mis alumnas...

Pasaron dos meses y esa chica se convirtió en mi más culpable placer...

Yo estaba consciente de que quería tenerla para mí, llamarla _mía_ y hacer que sus algo escasos pero existentes fans dejaran de hacerle insinuaciones...

Sin embargo, ella era completamente inalcanzable, después de todo nos llevábamos por nueve años y, además, yo era su profesor...era simplemente frustrante no poder tenerla...

O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Una tarde luego de clases, ella se acerco, dudosa, a mi persona

-sensei... ¿puedo hablar con usted?- su cara estaba roja, yo asentí

-hay alguien que me gusta...y quiero saber como decírselo...- me soltó de sopetón.

Claro, aquella chica con ojos más preciosos que los de la misma Annabel Lee ya tenía un dueño...y yo iba a tener que verla con él a diario o soportar ver que su corazón seria hecho pedazos

-solo...díselo directamente...el entenderá...-le dije como "buen profesor"

-entonces, sensei...si yo le dijera que lo amo... ¿qué me diría?- dijo en un murmullo...

Yo abrí los ojos como platos...

Aquella chica cuya belleza (para mi, al menos) sobrepasaba con creces a la de Morella, Elena o Berenice se me acababa de declarar...

En ese instante, sin importarme las consecuencias la besé, sus labios eran tan suaves como pétalos de rosa...y su sabor era tan adictivo que no dude al momento de, como un intruso, meter mi lengua al interior de su boca. Ella soltó un suave suspiro y se separo de mí

-sensei...-

-fuera de clases, para ti, soy Soul- le dije acariciando su mejilla

-entonces...Soul... ¿estás seguro de esto?, puede salirnos caro- dijo algo preocupada

-lo vales...- le dije volviendo a besarla, a esa hora no habría nadie.

Ese fue el inicio de la más extraña y maravillosa relación que jamás tuve.

Una de sus amigas, una chica un año mayor cuyo nombre era Tsubaki era la única que sabía de lo nuestro, yo me había mostrado muy reacción a que un tercero supiera, pero ella nos ayudo mucho. Supuestamente pasaban tardes enteras juntas, pero, en realidad, Maka la pasaba en mi casa...

He de admitir que tiendo a ser bastante libidinoso en ocasiones, pero con mi ángel fue algo muy distinto. En una ocasión estábamos besándonos y, Dios sabrá como, ella acabo semi sentada encima de mi

-lo siento- se disculpó sonrojada

-no importa...pero hay algo que debo decirte respecto a eso- ella me miró, expectante -los preservativos pueden ser bastante eficaces...pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que fallen. Admito que quiero tocarte, pero no me quedare tranquilo pensando en que van a atraparnos porque yo me coloque mal un condón o tu olvidaste tomarte la pastilla- ella asintió y se acurrucó contra mi

-está bien- me dijo en una mescla de calma y resignación. Yo sé lo que es tener esa edad y estoy muy consciente de lo fastidiosas que pueden llegar a ser las hormonas, en ella debe ser diferente, después de todo es una mujer, pero no por ello deja de tener sexualidad...

Así que...

-pero si quieres, puedo acariciarte...- le ofrecí metiendo su mano en el interior de su falda

-eh...- es interesante pesar que, cuando está conmigo, toda esa faceta de "mujer de hierro" que se empeña en mostrar en clase se va muy a la mierda -si...- contesto al fin. Yo sonreí...

Pero claro, nada en este mundo es eterno...

Y nuestra felicidad debía acabar...

Todo por un par de pequeñas perras que, para variar, eran mis alumnas...Kim y Jacqueline...

No tengo idea del como, pero nos grabaron con un celular en pleno beso...

Y eso bastó para que yo perdiera mi título, mi trabajo...y a mi ángel...

No porque me separaran de ella...bueno, si...pero lo que me la quito definitivamente fue algo peor...

Porque dos días mas tarde, Tsubaki me llamó

-Soul-sensei...-

-ya no soy profesor- dije cortante. Me regañe mentalmente por eso, esa chica nos había ayudado lo suyo y yo no tenía porque desquitarme con ella

-no importa...pero hay algo que creo que usted debe saber...-

-te escucho...-

_Suicidio_

Aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza al ser pronunciada por la chica

Mi ángel estaba muerta...fallecida por su propia mano al ser alejada de mi persona...

-¿me odias?- pregunte. La pelinegra se quedo en silencio y luego dijo

-ella lo amo más que a nada...y usted estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella... supongo...que no tengo nada que criticar...- fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Me quede tirado en mi escritorio...

Y observe el libro de las narraciones extraordinarias que estaba frente a mí...

Recordé con furia cuando, esas mismas mocosas que habían clasificado a Edgar Allan Poe como un "emo cabreado" me habían quitado a mi ángel...

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara...

No solo Maka seria vengada, también me tocaba a mí defender el honor de mi querido Poe...

Kim acabo tal y como en _El gato negro_. Encerrada dentro de los restos de una tapia con el cadáver de un gato negro al que yo mismo estrangulé...

A Jacqueline le iba a tocar _el entierro prematuro_, aunque admito que aquel dolor me pareció demasiado, en este instante, está enterrada en un ataúd, con vida pero más drogada que un hippie...

Y aquí es donde empezamos, sin embargo aun no termino.

Sobre mi cama, vestida con aquel bonito camisolín negro que siempre desee ponerle, se encuentra mi ángel (es patético lo fácil que es profanar una tumba)...al fin podre tenerla como jamás pude poseerla en vida...

Pero claro, no seguiré viviendo luego de esto...las pastillas de dormir en mi bolsillo se encargaran de ello...

Más de cinco me harán morir...

Más de cinco me darán la posibilidad de que, tan solo quizás, pueda reunirme con Maka otra vez...


End file.
